


Rated: R&R

by Aesos



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Denial, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesos/pseuds/Aesos
Summary: Cal and Buck deserve some time off, to get off. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think my muse has returned to me, so I’ve written for myself first, so I can get back into things and not scare my muse off again. Comments and kudos are always welcome and greatly appreciated.

Caliber sat, cross legged, on a flat stone bench, out in the courtyard of the Canadian Embassy in Russia. The snow had been falling for hours, and this far from home, it was the closest form of comfort she could find. The wind was non-existent out here, with the walls of the embassy wrapped around the courtyard. The flakes that fell here, did so peacefully. It was a stark contrast from the mission they had just wrapped up. She and Buck were waiting to be taken to the airport, to fly back to Hereford.

She had her eyes closed, but she knew exactly whose feet were making the snow crunch. She took a quick peak to confirm her suspicions, and smiled when she was proved right.

He must have seen her out here in her t-shirt and BDU pants. He was carrying her Kryptek parka, the darker Raid pattern looking so bleak against his own, lighter coloured parka. He still looked odd like this, without the tac vest overtop, or CAMRs in his hands. His toque was pulled all the way down over his ears though. Just the way he liked it.

"Cal, what the hell are you doing out here without your coat?" he asked, his French-Canadian accent in full swing. It got like that when he was scolding her, or things were getting hectic on a mission. Some found it hard to understand, since he usually slipped into a language of mashed up French and English. The rest of Rainbow had dubbed it 'Fringlish'. Even the GIGN operators could barely make heads or tails of it. 

But she understood him in ways they never could. He still had a ways to go with her though...

"You should know by now that the cold doesn't bother me. I was born in the north remember?" she reminded him, a smirk on her face. She hadn't opened her eyes either, just letting the snow fall on her face. She figured her hair was covered in the white stuff too.

He sighed, and put the coat over her shoulders anyway. The snow melted quickly beneath. His hands lingered boldly on her shoulders for a moment. It was about the only subtle affection they could show in the public eye. He squeezed gently, almost feeling like a massage, and she hummed. "I didn't say stop." she whispered.

He leaned down, and whispered back. "I'll finish that thought when we get back."

"Promise?" she asked, eyebrow arched.

"You know I will... That and more." his breath was hot on her ear, and that gave her a chill that the cold air never could.

He sat down on the bench beside her, folded his arms over his chest and reclined back against the stone backrest.

"How much longer?" she asked, wondering if he had heard anything.

"Glaz is talking with the drivers now. We should be on the move in about 15. They've already got our gear stowed in the cars. Just need clearance from the airport for our flight." he answered, his head falling back to look up into the cloudy sky. "It figures that they would give us a hard time after they ask us here to bail them out. Damned politics."

It was just after 16:00 local time, and it was going to be dark soon she figured. Good. She prefered the dark.

"Don't they always though?" she remarked, remembering one mission where they were waylaid for three days, and were forbidden from leaving the embassy for whatever reason. They were never told why, but they didn't want to ruffle the Ruskie's ushankas by asking either. 

He sighed. "Yeah... Fifteen minutes can't go by fast enough." he complained.

"I know." Cal nudged him in the side. "Hey... Do you want to hit the pub when we get back? I'm actually craving a Rickards right now."

He hummed in agreement. "I'd even drink one of those myself right now."

Her mouth was watering at the thought too.

The pub near the base had managed to pull a few strings and do the impossible. They regularly imported Rickards Red for her, and a couple of the other members of Rainbow. She'd managed to bring some with her on one trip back from home, and had converted some of the other operators into loving the brew. It wasn't Buck's favorite, but she could tell he just wanted a beer right now too, and would probably have one with her when they got back to Hereford.

The next several minutes passed in silence, but there were plenty of unspoken words waiting to be said. They both couldn't wait to be back at base. At least there, they knew they could have some relative privacy. Frost had taken a liking to Kapkan, and was often out with the Russian hunter. That left their room vacant, and free from prying eyes. 

They'd been gone for three weeks now, puddle jumping from mission to mission, and hadn't seen downtime for a while. Scuttlebutt said that they were being served up some leave time, and they were desperately looking forward to it.

When they got into the boat of a car, Glaz took the front seat. Buck slid into the back, and Caliber followed in behind. The trip to her airport was quiet, save for Glaz and the driver laughing about something she couldn't hear. She caught a word here and there, but the sickly roar of the cars engine made following the conversation near impossible.

She didn't care too much though. Glaz seemed at ease, so she relaxed as well. It was always hard on foreign soil. While it was true that Hereford was technically foreign to her, it was completely safe. She couldn't explain it, but she was always on edge.

Buck reached over, and grabbed her hand. She smiled, but hung her head. Fatigue was settling in, and she still didn't want to betray too much. He brightened up and smiled, so wide and cheerful. "We'll get to rest soon, no?"

Glaz gave away that he might havebeen eavesdropping, when he replied to Buck's question before Cal could. "Very soon. The airport is just over the next hill. The plane is ready and waiting for us." His head turned back to the driver, and they picked up where they had left off, Russian rolling off their tongues.

"I almost forgot about him with you here..." Buck said, with a smirk. 

She playfully smacked his arm, just where the patches were, so it wouldn't actually hurt. He acted as though he were fatally wounded, his head lolling back, jaw dropping.

When they boarded the private plane, she sat near a window, while Buck chose the bench seat. Glaz took the seat opposite to her, and stashed his satchel bag under the seat.

She looked back at Buck, and he waved her over. She smiled. "After takeoff, I'll come sit with you." As if on cue, the pilot announce that they would be taxiing soon, and to buckle up. He was their regular pilot and knew he could speak simply. Screw the regs. 

After they were airborne, Caliber got out of her seat and kept her promise. Glaz took a sketch book out of his satchel and started sketching something. She snuggled into Buck's waiting arms and promptly passed out. He hugged her close. He hardly ever slept on planes, and was perfectly happy to hold his lover while she slept.

Glaz woke the pair up after what seemed like no time at all. Buck had inevitably drifted off, exhausted from their last mission. She came to pretty quick, and got up to get back in her seat for landing. Buck made a sad face as she got up, but it morphed into a light chuckle.

"Oh common now." She chuckled back. "I'm right here..." 

"But you were just right here." He remarked, gesturing to the cold spot over his chest where she had been napping. His grin was still cheeky and wide.

"She will soon be back in your arms, my friend. Not long to go now. Unpack, debrief, and then freedom. At least for a little while." Glaz threw into the conversation. He knew the pair just wanted some time alone, and had he not been there... No, better not to think that way of his friends.

"True that!" Buck replied, putting his seatbelt back on.

The plane landed at Hereford, and they disembarked. Their gear was unloaded, and they huffed it back into the base. Glaz said his goodbyes for now, retreating to the room the Russian team shared.

Buck and Cal headed for their own room and were greeted warmly by Frost and Spectre. The other two ladies had been idly chatting when they walked in the door.

Buck winked at Cal, then walked to his locker to put his gear away. Cal threw her bag on her bunk and threw herself down beside it. 

"You look exhausted." Frost chimed in, breaking the silence.

Cal didn't open her eyes. "We are. Feels like we've been on our fucking feet for weeks."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Called Buck, from the far end of the room. "I seem to recall waking you up in Brussels, your face covered in gun grease from trying to clean your rifle for the third time."

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't ask you!" Cal fired back, her face a broad smile. Frost chuckled from her bunk.

Spectre just shook her head slowly. "You two are hilarious together, I swear..."

"Thanks!" Came Buck's voice from deep inside his locker. He seemed to be looking for something in the bottom somewhere.

"Fuck..." Caliber muttered, and covered her eyes with her forearm, draping it over her face.

No sooner had she done that, the sound of Papa's voice rang into the room. "Buck, Caliber! Six is ready for you."

"Shit... already?" Asked Cal.

"Yeah, she wants to get you guys cleared for..." he paused, and Cal lifted her arm to almost glare at the senior staffer. "R&R."

"Oh Papa, you couldn't have said anything sweeter!" She replied, markedly grinning. He returned the smile. 

"Thought you'd like that." He said with a wink.

"Well damn... looks like the rumours were true after all." Buck spoke softer now, having moved to the bunks. He offered Cal a hand, and she took it. He pulled her from the bunk, and they both adjusted themselves to be as presentable as they could. "Thanks Chris!" 

"My pleasure." He responded, then disappeared down the hall.

"After you..." Buck began, waving a hand towards the door. Caliber stepped out and started walking down the hall towards the office wing.

They entered and shut the door behind them. The meeting was to the point. Reports were given, Six apologized profusely about the amount of time in the field, and she stated that she had put in recommendations for the both of them with their CO back home. He'd asked to have them rotated back home for some down time, and Six agreed. They'd be flown back to Canada on Monday morning. Business class even.

With everything sorted and reports officially filed, they left her office about an hour later. Buck parted ways with her there, insisting on a shower. That suited her just fine, as she had been struck with an idea while he was giving his statements. She had managed to sneak a text off during the meeting.

She stopped by the GSG9 room, and picked up a small pouch from IQ. The other female operator handed it to her wordlessly, but had a silly grin on her face. Caliber mouthed a thank you, and carried on. She still had to make one more stop.

The rec room was empty, thankfully, and she stepped over to the communal computer. After a quick search and a couple clicks, she had accomplished her mission. Satisfied with herself, she went back to her room to empty her gear bag. She sent another text, this one to Twitch, and got a surprisingly fast reply. She grinned at the reply, and thanked her for the intel.

Everything was falling into place, and she was all smiles.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary." Spectre called her out as Cal walked back into their room.

"I haven't yet, but I probably will soon." She replied with a smirk.

"Seriously..." the east coaster sighed. 

"We fly back to Canada on Monday. That gives us three days to ourselves here..." Cal filled her in. "And I just booked a room for the weekend."

"Ohhhh... you two have fun then." Spectre wished her teammate well, through a smile of her own.

"Thanks eh?"

"I'll see you guys when you get back. Frost and I are headed out tomorrow... that's all we know."

"Be safe, and good luck."

"Thanks Cal. You too." Spectre replied and headed out of the room. She spun around, forgetting something. “Hey, can we do my hair again, when you guys get back? I want a refresh...”

“Sure thing!” She replied and watch the other op head back out the door. Cal started emptying her bag, and stowed her gear. Then she shook out the dust, and started repacking with her fresh, clean, civilian clothes. She was just about done on packing when Buck came back from the showers.

"Pack your gear. We're getting out of here, now."

By the look on his face, Buck was surprised, but he didn't miss a beat. "Yes ma'am." He paused as he threw his dirty clothes aside to be cleaned. "Where are we going? I thought we didn't fly out until Monday?"

"We don't, but that doesn't mean we have to stay on base."

"Ohhhhh... you sound like you've got a plan?" He asked, as he started stuffing his bag. His wet hair was still dripping down his face, and he had to grab his towel to wipe it down some more.

"I do. Hurry up... I can't contain my enthusiasm, and the cab will be here soon. We're all clear, as soon as we're ready."

"Oh... I'm ready..." he spoke, but his voice trailed off like he wanted to say more, so much more.

"Save it." She shushed him, softly putting her finger over his lips.

He groaned a deep 'mhmmm', and zipped up his duffel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta readers Mela and Grunkle. I can’t get the damned tags to work right from my phone and I’m desperate to get this chapter up. Lol. Enjoy this jalapeño.

Cal pushed Buck into the hotel room. She’d paid in advance, so the room was theirs for the weekend. It was a luxury suite, full of plush chairs and all the amenities they could ever want for.

He stumbled back, but the grin on his face told her he didn’t mind at all.

She turned to close the door, and no sooner had the lock clicked, did she feel his hands slip over her hips. He spun her around and pushed her against the door, trapping her in a savage kiss.

Cal returned the kiss and threw her hands around his neck. She leapt up and he caught her while her legs wrapped around him. He stepped back carefully towards the bed, while his arms linked together under her firm ass.

He sat down on the bed, and as she straddled him, his hands shifted up her back, between her shoulder blades. His fingers dug in and dragged back down. He lifted her shirt, but stopped as he found a hard case strapped to the belt of her combat pants. He pulled back from their kiss as he recognized the shape of a handcuff pouch. His eyebrow shot up and she just smiled a most crooked smile.

He looked at her, and she stared back at him. “Get to the head of the bed.” She started, and then whispered... “Now.”

Buck’s grinning, bearded face pulled back, and he wordlessly complied. He reached the head of the bed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Cal pulled the cuffs out of the pouch, and hung them from her finger. “Shirt off.”

“Slowly.” She commanded, as he moved to grab the bottom hem of his shirt. He chuckled softly, and crossed his arms to pull the shirt off. As the fabric slid up over his chest, he swayed his torso a little, ab muscles flexing and shifting deliciously.

“You like that, don’t you?” He asked rhetorically, smile spread from ear to ear. The shirt went up and over his head, pulling the beanie off his head in the process. He bundled the shirt and threw it at her.

Caliber caught the shirt and brought it to her face. She inhaled his scent, and it whet her appetite. He knew just what buttons to press, damn him.

“Of course I fucking like it.” She answered, even though she didn’t need to. “I love seeing you on display for me. Stop being so damned cheeky, and put your hands behind your head.”

He grinned, and happily did as he was told. The fucker even flexed his pecs. He was toying with her, but he had no idea what was coming his way.

She moved around the side of the bed and grabbed hold of the bedpost. She shook it, and determined it was solid enough to hold him. She crooked her finger at him and he shifted closer to the side she was on. 

Reaching behind his head, she grabbed one hand, and slapped a cuff on. Not so loose that he could slip out, but not too tight that he would be hurt. He hid the other hand behind his back, and as her gaze shifted to find it, she noticed his pants were visibly tented. He’d done it on purpose, again.

“Give me your hand, or I swear, I’ll cancel our leave.” She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice. He was under her skin, and he knew it.

“Oh no! Please don’t!” He wailed, feigning distress at the threat. He flashed her puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip pouting out as his hand slowly trailed itself over his chest and up to the bed post.

Damn him to hell.

She flicked the other cuff on sharply, making him flinch a little.

“Talk back again, and I’ll leave you here when I’m done with you.

“Oui madame!” He retorted, his lips quivering as he tried to keep a straight face, and hide his smile.

She rolled her eyes, and propped a pillow comfortably behind his head. She set the key down on the nightstand, then stole a kiss from him, short but deep. Ghosting her fingers over the tent in his pants, she backed away from the bed. He was rock hard already, and she had to take a moment to steel her resolve. 

She wanted him, like nothing else, but she also want to have a bit of fun first.

She moved to stand at the end of the bed and started to take off her combat pants. It was time turn things on and tease him. After his behavior since walking in the room, she was going to pour it on, hard.

She toyed with the buttons of her pants, and slowly undid them, one by one. She sure as hell hoped all of her planning paid off. Twitch swore it would, so she trusted her fellow operator.

The fly parted slightly to show off just an edge of sky blue. It was silken and smooth, a sharp contrast to the dark mottled grays of her combat pants.

His grin faded, and his jaw dropped open. “Why, hello there...” he breathed. 

She smiled, and turned sideways. She slipped the pants down, bending slowly and pushing her ass out. The blue turned to white in a delicate ombré fade as the waist of her pants lowered to the floor.

Kicking the pants aside with a flick of her foot, she reached for the hem of her t-shirt, the same way he had. As she pulled the shirt upwards, she spun on her toes and put her back to him, ruining his view. She heard him groan in protest, and it only made her smile.

“You get to watch, but you don’t get to touch. I do the touching. Is that understood?” Cal asked, turning her head to the side as she pulled the shirt over top. Under the shirt was a matching bikini style top, tied in the back, in a pretty bow.

“Seriously?” He protested. 

Cal started to put the shirt back on.

“No no no!” He sputtered, changing his tune. “I concede. Not like I have much choice right now eh?” He shot back while he waved his hands about in the cuffs.

“All by design.” She mewled, smirking at him over her shoulder. 

The look he was giving her, staring at her intently... she bit her lip subconsciously and hissed as she sucked in a breath. His focus on her was absolutely intoxicating. She was everything to him, in this moment. Rightly so, but she could almost FEEL it.

Cal swayed her hips a bit, trying to find a rhythm to move to. She picked a favorite song of hers and let it play in her head. She closed her eyes, out on her game face and let her internal beat move her. 

Her right leg popped out to the side and her torso followed, bending at the hip. She twirled her body just a bit, so she gave him a side profile. Her hands trailed over her foot, up past her ankles to the knee and with a flick of her head, her ruby hair snapped away from her face. Her eyes locked on to him, and stayed there while she turned to face him completely.

Her hands drifted over her own body, first over the backs of her legs, over her ass, twisting at the wrist to play across her hips and toned stomach.

“Don’t you just wish these were your hands, and not mine...” She taunted, cupping her breasts in her palms. 

“Very much, mon coeur. I want nothing more than to touch you and claim you, again and again.” He replied as his chest rose and fell with deepened breaths. 

“Not yet. I’m not done...” she remarked and stepped closer to him, crossing her feet one in front of the other, each step slow and sure. Part of her prayed that she could maintain this composure. Seeing him helpless was testing her patience. A fleeting thought wondered who was truly being tortured more?

As she drew closer, she looped her index finger into the spaghetti strap of her top and wrapped her finger in it. 

“What do you want me to do with this?” She asked, provoking him as she tugged at the string.

“Please... take it off.” He almost whispered, his accent getting thicker.

She was surprised how easily he followed her lead. Was he that desperate already? If so, then what she had planned was going to ruin him. Part of her took sympathy for him, but the majority of her called for more.

“My my... you’re learning quickly.” She smiled through the compliment and reached back and undid the ties. The garment slid mostly off on its own, and she let it fall to the floor. Her hands covered her breasts again, but this time, she pinched at her nipples. 

“Hmmm... this is kinda fun. Don’t you think?” 

“Not really... I’d rather have them in my mouth.” He smirked.

She leaned forward and placed her finger over his lips, silencing him.

“No more talking. Not a word.”

His lips twisted, but he remained silent. She brought her face to his, her boobs dangling just in his peripheral vision. He watched them until her eyes met his. She hovered a mere inch from him and licked her lips. He tried to lean forward, but she pushed him back. “You don’t deserve this yet.”

He groaned and it made her smile as she lifted her right leg and arched it over top of him. Shifting her weight onto the extended foot, she lifted herself onto the bed. Her other foot trailed up the side of the bed, and without saying a word, nudged his hips to the side. 

He moved with her and gave her room to plant the other foot. Then she knelt and purposely settled herself over his groin. Just enough of her weight pressed on him, but she was very careful not to hurt him. 

His jaw slacked at the contact and his head fell back. He moaned, a deep throaty moan. She rocked her hips, back and forth over top of him. His head snapped back up and he exhaled a quiet ‘uhhhhhhh’.

‘Fuck yeah...’ she thought, soaking up his reaction and hungry stare.

To say that she wasn’t enjoying this would be a blatant lie. She was wet as hell, and if she were to get up, the colored section of her bikini bottom would betray her.

Cal leaned forward and moved to kiss him, but faked him out, and instead dove for his neck. She didn’t touch him at all, but rather, let her breath tickle at his skin. Her mouth hovered beside his ear, and she blew a soft kiss to the air.

Again, he tried to touch her of his own accord, and again, she denied him.

“I will touch you, when I am good and ready. Not a moment before. Now, behave...”

He nodded slowly, looking at her almost drunkenly. He was focused on her every move, hanging by the moment.

Cal rocked her hips again and his body arched beneath her.

“I know you want me... I want you too, Sébastien.” She slurred his name, taking great care to pronounce it perfectly. “If you can believe me, I’m just trying to show you how much I love you...”

Her hips rocked over him, top to bottom of his shaft. As she slipped to where his tip was, she shifted her weight down off of him, and kissed his chest between his handsome pecs. Trailing the lightest of kisses down his chest, her hands wrapped around his sides. 

Fingers traced down towards his hips, where she stopped. Her hands came to rest at the waist of his pants. She tugged down a little, and revealed the full V shaped formation that was hinted at above the belt line. She loved the look, and knew the work he’d had to do to tone himself to that point. It made it that much sweeter to look upon and take it all in. 

Her hands worshipped him, following the defined muscles, despite the tease it was for him. She leaned further down and slowly kissed at the arch of his strained erection. Even through the fabric, she could feel his heat. She nuzzled at his crotch, while her hands took over and undid the buttons of his combats, button by agonizing button.

He arched his hips again but she didn’t scold him for it this time, as she slipped the pants and boxers off of him with slow, practiced ease. She put her palm over his shaft and let it gently rise from the garments. Her hand was like an emblazoned ember on his skin. He couldn’t control himself.

“Cal...” he breathed. 

“Shhhhh...” she reminded him. She couldn’t blame him. He was putty beneath her.

She pulled the pants from him and kicked them off the bed. He was completely naked before her, and she took a selfish moment to drink in the sight of him. She had yet to see him as aroused and so perfect as he was right now.

“Oh my fuck, you are absolutely perfect. And I’m still fucking amazed you’re mine.” 

He opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger to her own lips and he clamped his jaw shut.

“Good man.” She praised him, and then leaned forward to reward him. “By the way... you’re not to cum unless I say so. That’s an order.”

Without giving him a chance to respond, she took his tip in her mouth, and wrapped her tongue around him. She heard him grunt, and then exhale slowly. His muscles flexed as if he was going to thrust into her mouth, but they spasmed as he restrained himself. Mentally grinning, she slid down and took all of him in, her throat relaxed and open.

He groaned loudly as she bobbed lightly, his tip touching the back of her throat. She heard the cuffs clack against the post as his hands tried to move.

She kept this up until she could hear his breath become ragged. He was close... 

She pulled up and cleaned him up with her tongue. Deep throating him wasn’t easy, but she made it look that way. When she gazed up at him, he was wide eyed and taken aback. He was surprised she had stopped.

She placed her hands on his inner thighs and slid them towards his twitching cock. She touched everywhere but there, avoiding it at all costs. Her hands wandered, up his chest and back down. Her head moved towards him again, but stopped short, her lips barely above him. She looked up at him and his lips pursed with anticipation. 

When this happened, she pulled back again. He sighed and it sounded pained.

“Oh, I know... I’m being absolutely evil.” She quipped, licking at her palm. She took his length in her hand and started to stroke instead. Hard, fast and with a light twist. He started to pant this time, breaths quick.

“Ohhh...” he breathed, “I’m...”

She stopped suddenly, hand completely removed.

Buck barely managed to keep himself in check. It was a strangled groan, but it’s tone denoted reluctant compliance. This was the second time she had taken him so far, only to stop short, and each time it was taking less and less to get him there.

“Very good. Your task is going to get that much harder now.” She warned as she began taking off her bottoms. After she’s thrown them aside, she got up and straddled him again, and got on all fours for this.

Once he had come down from the last rush, she grabbed his shaft again and pulled it closer to her. She angled herself just so, and slid his tip between her folds. 

Rocking her hips, she moved herself so that his length was covered by her, and her wetness coated him. She was careful not to let him enter her, but teased at it with each pass.

She was panting now, the effort and delayed satisfaction was getting to her. One last trick up her sleeve...

She slowed and grabbed him, taking him in a strong grip. Manhandling him to suit her purpose, she set his tip to her clit. With gentle pressure, she rubbed herself with him, using him to get herself off.

Once she had the right rhythm, she sat up so he could truly watch her use him like this. It felt so dominating and so fucking good. She had come up with the idea one day, and had finally worked up the courage to try it. She did not regret it.

She hummed in a pleasure she had never felt before. “Fuck...” 

Buck’s eyes were glued to her, and her to him. She kept this pace for as long as she dared. His brow was beading with sweat, and his breathing was short and choppy.

“Alexis... please...” he groaned, his voice husky and rich in bass. That voice unraveled her so fast, she was nearly dizzy...

She would never admit this to him, but she was so close to the edge that it was almost karmic payback that he chose this moment to plead with her. She took it in stride and reluctantly let go of him. She reached for the key, his gaze following her excitedly, and she reached up to undo the cuffs.

The very second he was free of his bonds, he reached around her with incredible speed, grabbed her by the ass and lifted her over him. He took a split second to get aligned with her and whilst gripping her hips, he slammed her down onto his cock.

He let go of the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and moaned with a shudder. He was buried in her, and she adjusted her legs to help him, not that he needed it. 

He was thrusting into her with almost wanton abandon. It was brutal, but it was exactly what she expected, even desired. With her own primer already achieved, she was once staring at the edge, but he was waiting for her...

“Alexxisssss...” He hissed in her ear, biting at the lobe. “Please...”

The pleading tone was beyond desperate, his hands were shaking as they grabbed her ass in a death grip. He was fighting a losing battle, but he fought because she commanded it. To have that authority and then realize it was empowering and so very erotic.

She pulled her had back from his and locked gazes with him. His eyes betrayed his struggle, and matched his begging tone. “Cum now, Sébastien...” She whispered her assent, though she knew her own orgasm was now just out of reach... This was his moment now. “Take your reward.”

Like a broken dam, he thrust a few more times, then held her down over him as he came inside her. His final groan was one of jubilant release and she held him as he shook, utterly spent.

He set his head on her shoulder as he worked to slow his breathing. When he had recovered enough, he looked at her in awe.

“That... was something else.” He praised her. “I have never felt that kind of a rush...” 

His face suddenly twisted. “But what about you? You didn’t...” he stopped as he realized he was right. She didn’t need to say anything.

“This isn’t done until you are.” He promised with resolute confidence and laid her down on the bed. He was suddenly so gentle, a stark contrast to the ferocity he has shown only moments ago.

He pulled out, but ignored himself. He had concern only for her.

“I was too busy watching you...” she said sheepishly. “It was fantastic, raw and so pure. I was admiring my work.”

“Are you ready to be raw yourself?”

“Do your worst.” She challenged.

His tongue met her clit first and it made her moan. Everything was already sensitive, so his task would take no time at all. He lapped at her, taking her challenge to heart and busied himself with the clean up. He honestly didn’t care that all he could taste was himself. He was going to change that.

His beard tickled at her thighs, but she ignored it, focusing on his tongue and the heat of his breath. His hands wrapped around her hips and pulled him closer to her as he laid down on his stomach, between her legs.

His face disappeared beneath her hips and he devoured her. He nipped and played with her clit, enticing her. He licked a couple of fingers and gingerly slipped them into her. Hooking his fingers slightly, he searched for that stubborn trigger. All the while, he kept licking her, coaxing her on.

Cal let herself drift and get lost in what he was doing... her mind played back the last half hour or so, and she let it fuel her. She had been absolutely evil to him, and yet, here he was, making sure she was not forgotten. It was almost like she didn’t deserve him, yet he was committed to her.

She loved him, and he loved her. However fleeting their lovemaking might be, they always made the most of it.

“Seb... a little left.” She encouraged, guiding him with a reassuring hand on his cheek. He let her take him where he needed to be, and knew he was in the right spot when her hand fell from his face and she moaned. “Yessss. There. Don’t you fucking leave and don’t you dare stop.”

He hummed and ravaged her with renewed vigor. Her hands clenched at the bed, and she struggled not to move herself so it didn’t dislodge him from that precarious position.

“Fuccccckkkk...” she breathed and her body tensed as she rode the ramping orgasm at his experienced hands. It was so intense, thanks to his dedication to her. He had gladly worshiped her, giving her the time she needed to make sure that she too was satisfied. She was truly breathless.

He pulled back a bit as his finger tips slackened. She was tight around him, feeling the last ebbs if the orgasm, even still. He smiled and lightly sucked at her, tasting only her now. His fingers withdrew and she almost whimpered. Buck licked her clean and then helped her to a sitting position once she had relaxed again.

“Come here.” He told her, wrapping his massive arms around her. “That was one for the history books eh?” 

“I’d say so.” She agreed. “But that was just the season opener.” 

He laughed. “I don’t know Cal... that’s going to be a tough act to beat.”

“I know... but you know me, always setting the bar a little higher.”

“I can’t wait to see what other kinds of trouble we can get into...” he wondered aloud.

“Well, we have two weeks to see what we can do.” She chuckled now, reaching an arm around his back. “Let’s just see what tomorrow brings, alright?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He replied as he held her close. “Just don’t torture me like that again for a little while. As much as I truly enjoyed it, I don’t want you to get... uh... left behind again. You know that’s not my style.”

“That was my fault, but you recovered perfectly. I don’t deserve you.”

“Sure you do… Hey! Don’t ever think that Alexis. Please. Hearing that breaks my heart.”

“Sorry... I’m a little overwhelmed. I wanted to take you from the click of the door.” 

“I know. But that made it so much sweeter in the end, didn’t it?”

“It did.” She conceded. He always knew the right thing to say. But so did she.

“I love you, you know that right.”

“Of course... and I you.”

“Good.” She paused, thinking back. “Speaking of tomorrow...”


End file.
